


Bleached Sunshine

by vvheelthewriter



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Multi, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvheelthewriter/pseuds/vvheelthewriter
Summary: Arthur Maxson doesn’t know the extent of the relationship between Paladin Danse and the Lone Wanderer until they unknowingly share an intimate moment with him.





	Bleached Sunshine

She came back on a sunny Friday with three pairs of dog tags. They had belonged to a recon team sent out west after rumors of technology in the Appalachian Wasteland were brought to the Brotherhood’s attention. The mission was disastrous, a result of poor tactics and a weak Elder. That Elder had been one of the flighty choices made between Sarah and him. After his rise, recon missions were given the preparation they needed and only sent out based on evidence and not rumor.

Needless to say, he was surprised she returned again three years into his reign. He’d been focused on construction in GNR Plaza and hadn’t heard from her since she sent word that she would be gone a while. Rumor was that she went to Pittsburgh, or Chicago, but he didn’t listen to rumor.

And there she was, skin tanned and hair bleached from the unyielding sun. The armor she wore was well worn and more sentimental than safe. She had dusty goggles perched on her forehead and a litter of cuts and bruises where her skin was visible. If it weren’t for the casual manners and that vault suit-turned-jacket, she could have been mistaken for a raider.

Spotting him, she waved at him as if he wasn’t practically a stranger. He’d tried his best to remain calm when he approached her. She just handed him the dog tags with a sad smile, mentioning something about how he’d grown into his role well.

Maxson killed a super mutant before he could grow a beard. He was more emotionally withered and torn than anyone else his age. It was a disadvantage to his social life, because normal eighteen year olds were more concerned with escaping their parents than running a military empire. By the time he was ten, both of his parents were dead. And by the time he was fifteen, his adoptive family was gone, too.

Despite being well aware that he was a man now, he never felt more like a boy than under her gaze. His normally smooth voice was stilted and uncomfortable when directed at her. Playing off the awkwardness, she complimented his ability to grow 18 inches taller and twenty pounds in muscle heavier in just three years. She winked at him, giving him a once-over, which caused him to grimace in discomfort.

Later, he’d see her here and there. He returned the dog tags where they belonged with the scribes. The heirlooms would be returned to the deceased soldiers’ families. Soon, she was training in the courtyard with the initiates like she wasn’t already a Knight herself. While her style wasn’t exactly Brotherhood standard and she clearly annoyed Paladin Gunny, he allowed her to continue based on her reputation alone.

Gunny, frustrated and getting older, opted out of drill sergeant duties for an extended break. That’s when she met Danse. The moment she locked eyes on the built brunette, she was attached. Maxson could tell as much because she could barely keep to her own space around him. Danse considered himself married to the Brotherhood, as early as when Maxson first met him. The Elder was surprised to see something change in the Paladin’s eyes around the spectacle of a woman.

For a few weeks, he didn’t know the nature of their relationship and didn’t ask. Unfortunately for him, he had to find out in the hardest way. While searching a storeroom for Enclave documentation on the Prydwen, Maxson was interrupted by a soft laugh and the silhouette of Scout pulling Danse into the storeroom. He was hidden behind a row of shelves completely, not on purpose, just by chance.

Still, the fact that he didn’t move or announce himself would haunt him for many nights later. He froze upon hearing her soft sigh, a sound so sensual that it clawed up his spine and filled his chest with warmth. He wanted to make her sigh like that.

The realization of his...feelings towards her would have been enough of a shock alone if he didn’t hear buckles unlatching and zippers being pulled down.

Danse hadn’t spoken until now, “Why in here?” His voice sounded breathless, like she’d kissed all the energy from him.

She purred, sending shivers down the spines of both men, “Because it’s exciting, Danse. Live a little.”

“I am living just the right amount.”

“Stop talking,” she laughed. It was interesting. Most people didn’t take Danse’s bluntness in such stride.

Clothes hit the floor with a soft rustle and Maxson could hear papers being shuffled and falling to the ground as a body was placed on top of a table. Scout made a soft whimpering noise as Danse kissed her, on her neck Maxson would have guessed. That’s where he would kiss her.

“Uh-uh,” Scout stopped the ministrations, “you have to be punished, big guy.”

Danse ignored the nickname, “For what?”

“For training in the courtyard shirtless with Maxson today. It was bad enough I have to suffer one, but  _ two _ ?”

“You’re punishing me for training?” It was asked as more of a statement.

“Mh-hm, I just wanted to start a competition so I could have an excuse to be a prize.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Only around handsome soldiers,” she laughed, not knowing that the Elder was sitting on the floor looking like a ghost at the moment. He was almost convinced he’d somehow died searching for documents in the storeroom. Scout was talking about him like she was attracted to him. Sure, he’d seen her watching as he trained with Danse in the courtyard, but figured she was just admiring the Paladin.

Danse, in all his logical coldness, showed no signs of jealousy or possessiveness at her blunt wish to be a  _ prize _ for both men. In fact, he didn’t seem surprised by her declaration at all. As if it was something he already knew. It struck Arthur that he really  _ didn’t  _ know the nature of their relationship. They got along well like friends and she openly flirted with him, but he’d always just assumed she was Danse’s girlfriend without really knowing for sure. He’d done his best to openly ignore the couple entirely due to certain...buried feelings.

“Well,” Danse’s voice lowered an octave, “I know how to take a punishment with pride.” Maxson heard him moving towards the floor. Suddenly, a gasp from Scout incited a wave of desire to flow through Maxson’s veins directly to his hardening cock. He listened intently as she let out another gasp and a moan. Danse groaned, his voice muffled and Maxson realized what he was doing.

Danse, the lucky bastard, was licking and sucking on her in the most divine place a woman could have. A place Maxson imagined touching and tasting more times than he cared to admit. He bit his lip to keep from groaning as he grasped himself through his trousers. Since he couldn’t directly see, he imagined her blunt nails carding through Danse’s hair as he licked her. He thought of her hips swiveling slightly and Danse’s hands on them trying to still her.

She groaned and Maxson heard the wet sound of Danse pulling away from her. Likely under her direction. She purred again, slightly breathless, “Fuck me, Danse.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to compete with the Elder for that?” He was joking. Maxson had never heard Danse joke in his life.

“Mhh, I’ll ask him later when he’s not busy.”

“He’s always busy.”

He could  _ hear  _ the pout in her voice, “Yeah, true.”

“I think he’d go for it,” a blunt statement from a blunt Paladin. 

Scout giggled, “He would not.”

“I’m serious, I think he would.” Maxson blinked in surprise even when the sexual tension in the room was enough to make him free himself from his trousers. Danse was telling his girlfriend to go after him?  _ Was he insane _ ? Danse either had a very strong inkling of Maxson’s feelings or he thought he was a sexually depraved maniac. He wanted to think the former, even if that was almost worse. Above all, Danse was just  _ okay _ with her openly wanting his boss? Maxson was confused and his better judgement was clouded by years of suppressing physical and emotional urges.

_ Fuck it _ , he didn’t have a tactic this time. He touched himself in earnest, imagining it was him being touched when Danse began to moan under Scout’s fingers. Scout spoke again, almost a whisper, “I’ll ask him but you’re going to pay for it when he breaks my pride. Now, fuck me before I ban you from touching me as a punishment.”

“Cruel,” Danse said affectionately before making a move that caused them both to moan. Maxson gripped himself and pumped in rhythm with Scout’s moans. She liked it deep and a little rough. She seemed to shamelessly get off on strength. Maxson grimaced; he was never going to be able to do another push-up without thinking about fucking her. 

Her gasping lowered to a whimper and Maxson could clearly hear how wet she was when their skin slapped together. If it was him he wouldn’t have let her quiet for a second. He would have made her scream.

Just as the thought invaded his mind, Danse groaned into her neck and she let out a shuddering breath. Maxson came onto his hand soon after, trying to hide the mess under his trousers. He had to bite his lip to prevent a groan. Scout didn’t come, but she didn’t seem to mind as she quieted with Danse in her arms. They both redressed, silent but not uncomfortable. Then Danse spoke again, “Really, I think he would take your offer.”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Scout sighed, zipping up her vault suit. Maxson stared at the wall in front of him.  _ Yes he would. God help him, yes he would. _

Danse apparently wasn’t letting this go, “I see an opportunity to make you happy and him happy. Both are my main concerns at the moment.”

“Danse I’m not a battle plan. I’m happy like this, can we drop it?”

“I just think he would be able to provide something I cannot.”

“Maybe, but I really don’t want to risk my neck or my pride trying.”

Danse took a moment to think, “Maxson would likely decline due to morality. He was raised to respect boundaries. I think if I were to declare I am alright with him proceeding, he would.”

“Alright, alright, do as you please,” she waved him off, like she didn’t quite believe he was going to do it. They left the storeroom and Maxson was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick break from my hiatus to post this pre-written chapter. The next chapter is halfway written, but I’d love some feedback on whether you want A/LW or for Danse to jump in there too. Thanks everyone, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
